


Memories Past

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into a minor character's past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Past

Okay, this is totally un’Betaed and written on the spur of the moment after a re-watch of the season 1 episode it refers to.

Characters are not mine, I just felt like playing with one of them for a short while. 

Mercifully it is short!

MEMORIES PAST  
She had never really been aware of her own beauty. Her parents would of course fuss over her – they made sure that her hair was always clean and combed, that she was always neatly dressed, that she ate well and was given the chance to play outdoor with the other children in the fresh air and sunshine, but they never stressed to her how mesmerizingly pretty she was with her long golden ringlets and her sparkly hazel eyes. They did not want her to be too self- aware, to grow into a prideful and vain young woman with shallow values and interests.

They had been good parents and she had grown to take joy in her own strong, quick, inquisitive mind more than in her appearance. She had studied under the best teachers of her planet and delighted them with her unfailing logic and grasp of the most difficult tenets of science. She had become a quantum geneticist, one of the best, and her research had generated appreciation in the highest scientific circles.

Naturally she had been always peripherally aware of the glances of admiration from men and women alike - after all beauty holds universal appeal and beauty like hers was rarely beheld. The perfection of her features was something she just accepted as part of herself, not a source of pride but a matter of course, something intrinsically part of who she was, something to live with and let others enjoy if they chose to do so.

But that was a long time ago…before one of her own experiments went tragically wrong, before she lost control of her own destiny.

She stood in front of the mirror and tried to remember what she had once looked like, what she had wanted her life to become, of the achievements she had striven to make for the improvement of her own species. 

But this was all in vain, all she could see, feel, taste was her fear - she had already been missing for more than an hour, he would be looking for her, he would punish her if she did not immediately return to her duties in the lab.

Cornata turned her ravaged body away from the mirror and hurried to Nam Tar’s side.

The End  
(I am not into sad stuff so I was happy to dabble with this since there is at least a little bit of a hopeful ending for her after DNA Mad Scientist)


End file.
